


Brother Bear's Instinct

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Just some simple big bro Aced fic guyss, The other foretellers show up like a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: Aced's instinct has never wrong. Luckily, Ava is dense enough.
Relationships: Aced & Ava (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Brother Bear's Instinct

The sky’s clear. Definitely a perfect day. Or so that’s what Ava thought. She then sweat-drops, changing her thoughts as it is just her usual busy day with managing the Union and Dandelions. Well, just the usual day. Nothing’s big.

After her morning walk, Ava heads to the Clock Tower for annual meeting that is held every month. When she passes through the 2nd district, a wielder approaches her. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath his yellow vest that matches his yellow trousers, orange gloves, and black shoes. He has short auburn hair and emerald green eyes. His face is red. Ava wonders whether he is sick.

“Ma-Master Ava…”

Ava hums and smiles at him, “Is something the matter?”

The wielder twitches, then closes his eyes and grips his hands to his chest. He tells himself to muster up the courage. An invisible question mark appears on Ava’s head. But, no matter how oblivious she is, she is still smiling to him. The wielder, though his face is getting redder, encourages himself to say it. “Ma-Master Ava, I—”

“ **What happened here**?” 

A boisterous voice, which Ava clearly recognizes, interrupts. Both of them whip their heads to the source of voice.

“Aced?” Ava mentally questions why he sounds… angry. Well, he can sound like that even when he is not angry. But that would scare the wielder away. So she answers, “He just has something to talk to me.” In the notion of importance in their conversation. In reality, it isn’t the case. The bear masked young man knows how naïve she is when it comes to this. At the same time, her naivety is really advantageous to him.

“What? Then, tell me what happened here?”

Aced walks closer. To the wielder, he is intimidating as his mask. The wielder’s face that is once flushed is now dreaded with fear. “I—it’s… it’s nothing.” He stammers. “I… uhh… I am just greeting her. I--uhh… e-excuse me!” he then runs off, leaving trails of dust.

Ava is still unaware of what happens. Aced is seemingly happy because he stops the wielder’s attempt to confess and probably date his little sister. Before Ava can ask about it, Ira’s Chirithy appears and tells them to hurry to the meeting room. The Dream Eater disappears as the two Foretellers rush into the Clock Tower.

Once they arrive at the meeting room, Gula snickers at Ava for being evil enough (much to her annoyance) while Invi feels pity for the wielder by saying “too bad” at Ava, leaving her more confused.

So many questions to ask herself.

Oblivious as ever.

Though this had happened many times before...


End file.
